Eternal Champions vs. Primal Rage (Wazzupguys)
Eternal Champions vs. Primal Rage is the crossover between the Eternal Champions and Primal Rage series. Modes Story Mode The order of chapters #Prologue Scenes - ? # # # # # # # # #Epilogue Scenes Arcade Mode the player chooses 2 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's stories. the 1st 6 are against random tags of opponents, the 7th is against the character's tag Sub-Bosses and the 8th is against Visor. Score Attack Mode the player chooses 2 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 are against random tags of opponents and the 8th is against Visor. Time Attack Mode the player chooses 2 characters and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 are against random tags of opponents and the 8th is against Visor. Survival Mode the player chooses 4(2 characters each) characters and goes through 25 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 24 are against random tags of opponents and the 25th is against Visor. Career Mode ? Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode ? Options Mode Plot With the amount of time travel done by Necrosan and the Eternal Champion, a Chronomancer known as Visor gets the information of all the dids done by the Eternal Champions and Avatars. thus Visor deicedes to test the Avatars and Eternal Champions to make sure the time flow is stable. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Eternal Champions 3 but borrows mechanics from Primal Rage III and the gameplay is 2 on 2 rather than 1 on 1. Default Characters Eternal Champions # Shadow Yamoto(Time Period: 1993 AD) # Larcen Tyler(Time Period: 1925 AD) # Jonathan Blade(Time Period: 2030 AD) # R.A.X. Coswell(Time Period: 2345 AD) # Xavier Pendragon(Time Period: 1692 AD) # Jetta Maxx(Time Period: 1899 AD) # Trident(Time Period: 110 BC) # Mitchell Middleton "MidKnight" Knight(Time Period: 2010 AD) # Slash(Time Period: 50,000 BC) # Sophia "Riptide" de Medici(Time Period: 1566 AD) # Ramses III(Time Period: 151 BC) # Raven Gindhar(Time Period: 1802 AD) # Dawson McShane(Time Period: 1849 AD) # Chin Wo(Time Period: 1815 AD) # Thomas "Blast" Chavez(Time Period: 1965 AD) # Thanatos(Time Period: 1692 AD) Primal Rage # Xiao Ming Tang Kuan/Slashfang(Age:28, Time Period:?, Weapon:Nunchucks) # Malyssa Wisteria/Vertigo(Age:31, Time Period:?, Weapon:Bo Staff) # Arik/Sauron(Age:36, Time Period:?, Weapon:Zweihander) # Keena Amali/Talon(Age:22, Time Period:2007, Weapon:Hand Claw) # Shank Traff/Chaos(Age:?, Time Period:?, Weapon:Steel Pipe) # Sinjin/Diablo(Age:?, Weapon:Guandao) # Kaze Koriyama/Blizzard(Age:34, Weapon:Katana) # Tor/Armadon(Age:39, Weapon:Spiked Club) # Cezar Rocha/Treemoth(Age:20, Weapon:Scythe) # Bharat Narang/Earthquake(Age:47, Weapon:Giant Flail) # Alexa Mortenezzy/Tsunami(Age:22, Weapon:Rapier) # Arkad 'Kad' Godansky/Deathwing(Age:?, Weapon:Dual Pick Axes) # Shirla Gontiko Christiansen/Neon(Age:68, Weapon:Steel Batton) # Phan Tuyen/Bubble(Age:35, Weapon:Tonfas) # Starleen Graham/Nightshroud(Age:26, Weapon:Bladed Gloves) # Rubinho Silveira/Raylight(Age:53, Weapon:Jian) Unlockable Characters Eternal Champions # Eternal Champion(Time Period: 9999 AD) # Dark Champion(Time Period: 9999 AD) # Eleni Stavros(Time Period: 2005 AD) # Augusto Molina(Time Period: 1491 AD) # Mr Tagliani(Time Period: 1935 AD) # Hannibal(Time Period: ?) Primal Rage # Hector Vargas/Necrosan(Age:36, Weapon:Scimitar) # Gogowamu Abwabwabaugrandada Nenenekokikalileminaritamesu Badidalokodemongrilanshmiva/Clockwork(Age:169, Weapon:Dual Slingshots) # Niet Borccov/Nirvana(Age:33, Weapon:Spiked Boots) # Goa Faitan/Skyroar(Age:22, Weapon:Bladed Whip) # Grand van Helsing/Erasure(Age:20, Weapon:Shotgun and Assault Rifle) # Aldric Bissette/Divus(Age:28, Weapon:Bare Hands) Original Characters # Visor(Time Period: 2015, Weapon:Elemental Rod) - The main antagonist and Final Boss of the game. Stages * * * * * * * Sub-Bosses Cheats #Unlock Characters ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##Visor Reception and Reactions ? Trivia *? Category:Crossovers Category:Eternal Champions vs. Primal Rage